Shouldn't Be Good in Goodbye
by Shining in the Darkness
Summary: [AU] "To Ahsoka, he [Anakin Skywalker], always seemed so alive..." Ahsoka Tano never thought that her master's uncanny luck in escaping death would run out. Then again, the Force isn't always necessarily kind. [Rated T for major character death.]


**Hello, everyone. **

**Shining in Darkness here, but you may call me Gwen. Some of you may not know me very well, (actually, MOST of you may not know me very well,) and I don't post many stories but this is only my second. **

**Please don't leave flames-I'll allow constructive criticism, though. Warning-I lost my baby sister a couple of months ago and I was feeling rather...angsty, do you call it? Yes, angsty and I just _had_ to write this. **

**Inspired by the song 'Shouldn't Be Good in Goodbye' by Jason Walker. **

* * *

Ahsoka Tano rested her head on Master Kenobi's shoulder. She watched as her master was slowly enveloped in flames and wiped away a tear furiously.

She could hear Senator Admidala's sobs echoing around the room but she couldn't process it through her mind. More tears slid down Ahsoka's cheeks and she closed her eyes.

Ahsoka felt Master Kenobi placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she could feel his own hands trembling. It was too much for both of them. For _all _of them.

Ahsoka couldn't accept any of this.

Her master, Anakin Skywalker, was dead.

She would never hear his voice or his laugh, or see his eyes or his smile. She would never feel his arms wrapped around her to keep her safe.

Ahsoka couldn't even bring herself to say anything before the funeral. She was silent throughout the entire day. As the beam of light activated in the center of the room, Ahsoka closed her eyes and clutched her light sabers.

She could see it all now, right before her eyes.

It was all her fault.

-SWTCW-

_"Ahsoka, turn around!" Anakin yelled from the back seat of the speeder. "There's a different way around!" _

_"No, Master, I've got this!" Ahsoka shouted back. "There's a shortcut right here!" _

_She heard her master growling in frustration. "Ahsoka, listen to me! We can't risk going through the—"_

_The speeder suddenly pitched down and Ahsoka cried out in surprise. She felt her master grabbing her shoulders and yelling something incoherent. _

_"Get in the back!" Anakin shouted as they plummeted downward. "We don't have enough fuel!" _

_Ahsoka's eyes widened and she searched frantically around for some landing platform. "Maybe we can jump—" She was interrupted as the speeder collided into another vehicle. The speeder spun out of control and with a bone-rattling thud, it landed on a building rooftop. _

_Ahsoka cried out in surprise and she lurched forward, only to be pushed back into her seat as the speeder shifted again. She rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Once the ringing in her head ceased, she yelled, "Master, we're alive!" _

_Grinning madly, Ahsoka jumped out of the speeder and looked into the front seat, expecting to find her master. _

_Instead, she found nothing but an empty seat. _

_"Master?" Ahsoka called out uneasily. "Master?" _

_She felt fear slowly rising in her chest and yelled louder, "Master! Anakin, where are you?" _

_Ahsoka suddenly heard loud cries from below and risked looking down. A circle of vehicles and people had gathered around one speeder. _

_The next couple moments were a dream to Ahsoka. She couldn't control what was going around her—every step she took felt light and her head was dizzy. _

_Somehow, a police droid was able to bring her down from the rooftop with its own speeder and bring her down to the commotion. _

_Ahsoka looked down at the speeder that everyone was circled around and felt her heart sink. Her spine went cold and she was suddenly screaming as she made her way through the crowd of people. _

_"Move! Move!" She yelled frantically. In the somewhat crushed speeder, Anakin was crumpled in the back seat, blood dripping down his forehead. His body was limp and when Ahsoka opened his eyes, they were lifeless and empty. _

_Ahsoka felt as though someone had stabbed her in the chest. Her eyes frantically searched for any sign of life coming from Anakin. _

_"Miss, you must get out of the way." Someone said from the crowd and Ahsoka shook her head violently. She felt someone gently pull her away from her master's body. _

_"No, he's my friend…he's my friend…please let me…" Ahsoka said weakly and suddenly, there were too many people surrounding her. Anakin's body slowly escaped her view. _

_Ahsoka wasn't sure what to do after that. She wasn't sure how much time passed, but once she looked up, she saw Master Kenobi. _

_Ahsoka wouldn't ever forget his expression. _

_The master's face was filled with shock and sadness…pain and mourning. _

_"Judging by the security footage, he was trying to get his friend to safety and…fell out of the speeder in the process." A man was murmuring. "He landed on another speeder and with the distance of his fall, he died almost immediately." _

_Master Kenobi nodded slowly. "I see." He said softly. _

_"I'm sorry for your loss." The man bowed his head and left the room. _

_Ahsoka couldn't feel anything after that. _

_Her master was gone. _

-SWTCW-

"Ahsoka, it wasn't your fault. You must not feel as though—"

"Master Skywalker told me to turn around." Ahsoka interrupted Master Kenobi's words. "He _told_ me to go back." She felt tears stinging in her eyes and wiped at them angrily. "And you know what, Master Kenobi? This isn't _fair_. Why should _he_ be the one to die?"

For several moments, there was nothing but silence between the two.

"Ahsoka, the Force does many things that we wouldn't have been able to predict." Master Kenobi said quietly at last. "No one, no matter how powerful, can control that."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and finally whispered, "I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

"None of us did, Ahsoka." Master Kenobi replied sadly.

Ahsoka sighed and looked out the window. She could hardly believe it all. Her master, Anakin Skywalker, dead? That didn't seem possible to her.

Her master always _somehow_ survived _everything_. He was always the one to get out of a crash and grin, saying, "Let's do that again!" He was always the one who was lucky enough to escape death.

To Ahsoka, he always seemed so…_alive_.

Ahsoka let out a shuddery breath and allowed the last tear to fall.

_There shouldn't be good in goodbye…_


End file.
